Road Trip
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: EWE. Epilogue? What Epilogue? .AU.Hermione misses her parents,Harry decided to help her go look for them in Australia but then they found out that her parents went on a holiday.  Paused/Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DH spoilers!! 1****st**** post-DH story! The epilogue does not exist in my world!!!**

Title: Road Trip 

Chapter 1:

He couldn't sleep. He was still stunned of what had happened some few days ago. He could not believe that he was able to defeat Voldemort. He was wondering if he has to go back to school next term since he wasn't able to attend the last school year. He heard a sob. He went out of the Burrow and found Hermione, covering her face with her bushy brown hair.

"Hermione? Are you…are you okay?" He moved closer to her. The moonlight shone upon the spot where she sat.

"I'm fine" Her voice was shaky. She hid her face and rubbed her eyes, making sure that her tears weren't dangling from her eyelashes anymore.

"You're not fine. Come on tell me, you could trust me. I won't tell Ron or anyone at all" He sat beside her, trying to get better view of her face, which until now is hidden by her hair that grew longer over the year.

"I miss my parents," She said in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" He blamed himself. He knew he was the reason why she had to modify her parents' memories and send them off to Australia.

"It's not your fault!" She said.

"Of course it is! You shouldn't have done that to your parents. You should have hid with them. It's my problem and mess and I shouldn't have let you be affected by it" He glanced at her.

"Look, it's not your fault. Please don't think that you're a burden to me because you never were. You're my friend, _my _best friend. I'll always be by your side to help you. Friends help each other," She explained.

"Let's go to Australia," He said.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron showed up.

Harry looked at his back and found Ron standing. "Let's go to Australia and look for her parents. It's summer anyways, there's not much to do around here," He proposed.

"Please…don't" She shook her head.

"Come on, I want to help you. It's time for me to repay all the good things you've done to me" He pleaded.

"Harry, seriously…you don't really have to"

"Please?"

"Just say yes to him," Ron said.

"Fine! Yes! Sure! Whatever!" She finally said, trying to hide away the excitement and longing that she felt.

"Thank you! Ron, you coming?" Harry smiled.

"Nah!"

"What?!" Hermione and Harry both jumped from where they sat and said in unison.

"I'm sorry. I can't. Mum is still depress about F-fred" He stared down at the ground.

"Sorry…we totally understand your state right now, mate" Harry patted his back. He looked at Hermione, he was sure that she would be upset without Ron.

"Don't tell Ginny about this. I reckon she'll join you if she knows anything about it and I think it's better if she stays here" Ron added.

Harry nodded.

The next morning, everyone was set for breakfast except for Ginny who wasn't awake yet. Harry told Mr. And Mrs. Weasley about his and Hermione's trip.

"What will you do there?" Mrs.Weasley asked.

"We're going look for my parents"

"How will you get there?" Mr.Weasley asked.

"Um…we'll pretend to be muggles, I reckon, and board up a plane" Harry replied.

"It's your choice, dears, you could go wherever you wanted to go" Mrs.Weasley was staring at Fred's picture on the wall.

"Thanks" They mumbled.

"Hermione…" Harry stood up and told her to follow him outside,

"I just remembered, where are we going to stay? We don't have any muggle money" He whispered.

"If it's okay…why don't we ask some from your relatives? We'll pay them back once we'll find mum and dad" She said.

"I could try to do that but what if they'll just shut the door in front if me?"

"Get a summer job or something?"

"Sounds nice but it'll take us months to get enough quids…want to go now?"

"Where? The Dursleys? Sure" She smiled.

**A/N: That's all for now…be back with the next chapter soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews of the first chapter…I'm glad that you loved the previous chapter. I will try my best to make this story's plot nice. Thanks for the people who corrected the currency rate and who suggested to make Harry richer...**

Title: Road Trip

Chapter 2:

"Gringotts exchanges wizard money to muggle money, I just remembered" Hermione said as they were headed to #04 Privet Drive.

"Oh yeah…" Harry gave sigh. "Well, we could always go there later"

They rang the doorbell. Harry could see an expansion in the Dursleys' 'lovely' home; they added a pool in the backyard.

Petunia opened the door. "Who's that mum?" Dudley shouted. She did not reply but instead threw herself around Harry.

"Weird" Both Harry and Hermione said in their heads. They went in the house and sat in the living room.

"Harry! Cuz! What's up? Good thing you're alive!! You survived!" Dudley was talking nonsense while patting Harry hard at the back.

"I'm fine…where's Uncle Vernon?" He asked.

"Off to get Marge from the station" Petunia happily replied.

"Aunt Petunia…?"

"Yes, dear?" It sounded weird to Harry; it was like talking to a Giraffe-looking version of Mrs. Weasley.

"We need your help"

"Is that your girlfriend? I must say she is pretty" Petunia said. Hermione coloured.

"Uhh…no" Harry felt embarrassed.

"Really?" Dudley stood up and winked at Hermione. Piers, who was at his side was doing a 'call-me' gesture.

"You were talking about needing help, dear?" Petunia focused back on the topic. Harry and Hermione both explained to them about their plans in finding her parents.

"Well, I can help you but we should ask Vernon" The doorbell rang. "And he's already here! Dudley, open the door, please dear"

Vernon came in and looked at Hermione then Harry.

"Ah! You're still here? And who's this girl? Your girlfriend? Don't tell me you've made her pregnant?" Marge said sarcastically. Vernon whispered something to Marge, she 'tut-ed' and climbed the stairs to the guest room. Petunia took the time telling her husband about Harry and Hermione's purpose. Harry and Hermione were talking to Dudley.

"Well, boy, we agreed to help you…in one condition" Vernon said.

"What is it Uncle Vernon?"

"You will stay here while we process your documents"

"Thanks" They said in unison,that was fast. They left Privet Drive to get muggle money and pack their stuff.

"I thought they were cruel to you?" She whispered.

"Dunno. Change of heart?" He replied and off they went to Gringotts.

They met Bill and asked for his assistance.

"Muggle money? For what?" He interrogated.

"We're going to look for her parents" Harry replied.

"You're bringing Ron and Gin?"

"Nope, don't tell Ginny because we didn't mention anything to her" Hermione answered.

"No problem, currency rate is 1 galleon: 5.00 pounds" He was reading something from a scroll.

"That's fine, I guess, how much is my account balance in the vault?" Harry asked.

"Let's see…um…1,000,000 galleons…whoa, Harry you're really rich!" Bill was brandishing his wand before he told Harry his balance.

"Never knew my parents saved that much" Harry looked at Hermione who was giving him a weird look.

"How much you're taking?"

"5,000 galleons?"

"Are you crazy?" She gave him another weird look.

"We're going to be away the whole summer, Hermione, we surely need that much" He replied.

"Fine! It's your money…"She muttered.

Bill went to another vault with the big bag full of galleons and went out carrying a smaller pouch with pound notes.

"Thanks, Bill"

"No Problem"

Harry and Hermione went back to the Burrow to pack.

"Where are you going?" Ginny arrived in his room.

"Um…" He didn't know what lie he'll make up.

"He's going to stay at the Dursleys' for a while and look for his own flat" Hermione came in to the rescue. Harry gave a sigh of relief.

"And you? Don't tell me you're going with him," Ginny pointed at Hermione's trunk.

"No…I'm going to Australia with my parents" Hermione replied. Ginny raised an eyebrow, gave Harry a kiss and left.

"Thanks" Harry whispered to Hermione. They bid everyone in the house and left.

"You don't want me to go with you there?" Ginny hugged Harry.

"It's cool…I'm going to be fine"

**A/N: That's all!!! More chapters coming soon!! Sorry about the galleons thing, I guess it's too much for Harry's fortune? Read & Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone!!! I need some suggestions on some problems that Harry and Hermione will meet along their adventure.**

Title: Road Trip

Chapter 3:

Harry woke up in his old room in the Privet Drive. He could smell the scent of a delicious breakfast. After taking a bath and changing his clothes, he went down and found the Dursleys and Hermione enjoying breakfast and chatting.

Harry could hear some bits of what they were talking about. Him. Petunia was asking questions on what had happened in the war. Their conversation stopped when Harry sat with them.

"I have arranged some of your documents. You two will be leaving in two days." Mr. Dursley announced.

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon" Harry smiled.

"You will be staying in my cousin's house in Melbourne to cut costs on your lodging. The two of you have enough money, right?"

Harry nodded.

"I think the two of you need some new clothes. We should go shopping" Petunia suggested.

"I'm fine with my clothes, thank you" Harry answered.

"Oh that's rubbish, Harry. Besides it'll be fun shopping together" Hermione said.

"She's right, dear"

"Well, sure, I guess that's fine"

"You seriously need a haircut" Hermione ruffled his hair.

"Stop that- I don't think I need a haircut" He shove her hand away.

"You look like an old hermit" She teased. "Come on, it's just cutting your hair, it's not like you have to battle Voldemort"

"Battle Voldemort?" Marge joined them. "Who is that?"

"Err…umm…a videogame character" Harry lied. Hermione snickered.

After breakfast, Harry, Hermione and Petunia went to shop clothes. They've shopped for three and half hours or more.

"Come on, let's cut your hair" Hermione dragged Harry to a barber shop.

"No way"

"Come on, you look like a hermit with a long hair, didn't you look at yourself in front of the mirror?" She kept on dragging him but he was too strong.

They nagged at each other for thirty minutes until Harry finally decided to go in the barber shop and cut his hair.

"Now you look better" Hermione smiled at him.

"You two still going somewhere? I have to go home early" Petunia came up to them.

"We're going to my house, we'll just go to Privet Drive later" Hermione answered. Petunia left.

"We are?" Harry asked.

"Yup, come on let's apparate" She lead the way. They apparated in Hermione's house which is in Birmingham or in Bristol or somewhere in England.

"Neat house" Harry commented. "What are we doing here anyway?"

"Come on, follow me" She climbed the stairs, he followed.

Hermione opened a door, which is obviously her room.

"Whoa! Didn't know you're girly" Harry saw some male muggle celebrities posters and other girly decorations.

"hahaha…whatever…" She rolled her eyes and opened a drawer. " Got it"

"What the- we came here just for a camera?" Harry looked at the camera she was holding.

"We need documentation you know, this is our first adventure without bothering to fight some dark witches or wizards, we're like going to pretend to be muggles, remember?" She got some other stuff.

"Let's just go now" He went out of the room.

"Where's our next stop, hermit?" She followed.

"Hey, my hair's not long anymore or anything. Stop calling me that. Let's go to Diagon Alley and visit George"

They apparated to Diagon Alley and went it Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Hello George! How's business so far?" They greeted.

"Fine, it's still booming, however it's sucks without Fred" George said sadly. "I heard about you moving back to your relatives, Harry"

"Where'd you hear that from?" Hermione asked for him.

"Ginny" George replied.

"She's here?" He asked.

"She at your back right now"

"Hey, Gin" Harry faced her.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" She asked Harry and Hermione.

"Nothing. Hang out and stuff" Harry replied.

"You cut your hair just now? I've been telling you since we were still in Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, I decided I'll _not_ look like a _hermit_ if I cut it" He made sure Hermione clearly heard those words.

"I didn't say you look like a hermit" Ginny answered. Hermione burst out into laughter.

"I thought you're having your summer holiday in Australia with your parents." Ginny looked at Hermione.

"We're leaving in two days" Harry answered.

" We?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, Hermione nudged him.

"Sorry…_they're_ leaving in two days"

"Okay, I'll visit you in your uncle's house tomorrow?" She looked at him.

"Yes…no…please don't. They don't know you and they don't want people like me to go to their house"

"Well…okay" She left and talked to her friends.

"I smell something fishy between the two of you. Spill it out or else I'll tell Ginny that you two are having an affair" George threatened.

"Are you crazy? We are so not having an affair…" Hermione started to explain their plan.

"Swear to us you won't tell anyone?" Harry ended the explanation.

"Cross my heart" George did a gesture.

They ate dinner with George in some restaurant nearby and went back to Privet Drive.

"I miss them, can't wait to see them again" They are now sitting on the swings in Little Whinging.

"Don't worry, we will find them soon" Harry promised.

**A/N: That's all for now…Read and Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Road Trip

Chapter Four:

"Harry!" Harry looked around and found Hermione entering his room.

"What? What's wrong?" He looked concerned, her face looked sad or something close to that.

"I just remembered, we don't have winter coats" She replied.

"Winter coats? What's that for? You didn't send them to Antarctica instead of Australia right?" He wondered.

"No, idiot, we have different seasons with Australia. They're having winter right now" She slightly punched his arm. 

"Really?" He rubbed his arm and helped her repack their stuff.

"Yep, we have different time zones. Don't tell you forgot your geography lessons" She added the coats in the suitcases.

"Sorry. It's a been long time and I'm not like you"

"Ready?" Vernon came in.

"We're just putting our winter coats inside the suitcase. We sort of forgot about winter in Australia" Harry answered.

"I'll be in the car" Vernon left.

"I guess that's it" Harry closed it. "Let's go! Uncle Vernon's waiting and I'm excited!"

"Wait!" Hermione took something. Her camera. "Say cheese!"

After taking three pictures, Hermione started to take pictures of herself.

"Sheesh. I never knew you were that vain. Do you want to go look for your parents or would you rather stay here taking pictures of your vain self?" He was at the door now.

"Shut up" She punched him again.

"You should stop punching me. I'm not a punching bag to practice on and if you're planning to join women's boxing you should tell Dudley" He complained but Hermione completely ignored him and went down the stairs.

"Aunt Petunia, we're leaving now" Harry arrived in the sitting room.

"Safe trip to you dears!" She hugged Harry and Hermione.

"Thanks for letting stay here" Hermione smiled at her.

"No problem. You're a friend of Harry's. You're like part of the family already."

Harry and Hermione gave one last glance at her and went out.

Mr. Vernon was in his car already. Dudley and Piers were outside, waiting for them. Piers and Dudley winked at Hermione and did a 'call us' gesture.

Hermione ignored them and went in the car.

_We're finally going to Australia._

**A/N: Short chap, right? Sorry. I want to do the airport scene in another chap. Again, sorry for this really short chapter. **:)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel so horrible for not updating in like a million years! I'm so sorry, I was busy with High School and now I've finally graduated! I'll be slowly editing/updating my fics and maybe I'll focus on finishing this one first before the others. I need a BETA if anyone is interested just message me here. **

Title: Road Trip

Chapter Five:

Harry and Hermione had to wake up at 3am because their flight was at 5:45 in the morning. When it was about 5:00 am, they were on the traveler's lounge waiting until it's boarding time.

"Harry! Come on you idiot! It's boarding time!" Hermione had to pull Harry away from the vending machine. Harry had been spending for nearly half an hour there when he told her he'd be getting something to eat for the both of them.

"What? But Hermione I really want to get some more food!" Harry was foolishly carrying sweets and biscuits on his other arm.

"Think we've had enough don't you think? And I could hardly call it food, Harry" She pointed at the 'food' which is actually composed of everything that her parents would dissaprove. Harry pouted at her but she ignored him and went back to her stuff.

Harry did one last look at the vending machine and followed Hermione to board on the plane.

"Your ticket, sir?" The steward asked.

"Hang on, I've got it here in my pocket." His hands reached for his pocket but he couldn't feel his ticket. He started to panic. "I don't know where my ticket is. I had it here with me a while ago"

"Please let the other passengers get in first, sir," The steward said in a polite tone but Harry could sense that he was annoyed. Harry stepped out of the line and gave way to the other passengers.

"Where the bloody hell is that ruddy ticket?" He looked at the inside of his messenger bag, which is filled with candies, and he frowned. His ticket was nowhere to be found. He could retrace his steps but the plane would be leaving.

Meanwhile, Hermione was already on her seat getting herself comfortable. She'd notice that Harry didn't arrive yet.

"Where the hell is he?" She stood up and went out of the plane.

"I'm telling you, my tickets was with me! Can't you let me in?" Hermione heard Harry.

"I can't sir. I'm sorry it's part of the rules here"

She gave a small laugh and took out his ticket from her bag. She approached them and gave Harry's ticket to the steward. The steward smiled at her then let a scowling Harry in.

"You gave it to me when you bought all those food from the vending machine" Hermione suppressed her laughter while he sort of glared at her. "Come on you, let's take our seats. The plane's about to take off soon" She pulled him to their seats.

As they sat and waited for the plane to take off, Hermione noticed something strange about him.

"Harry?" But it seems like Harry was too deep in thought about something that he didn't hear her. "Harry?"

"Harry!" She called loudly.

"W-What?" He finally snapped from whatever he was thinking about.

"You seem a bit distant from earth a while ago" She said.

Harry felt silent for a moment, he wasn't sure on how to tell her about it.

"Hermione, I-" He looked at her seriously.

"I've never been on a plane before" He declared. "And I'm sort of scared?"

"Harry Potter, the youngest seeker in a century and the one who defeated Voldemort, _is scared _of flying in an airplane?" Hermione burst in amusement.

"It's different from riding a broom. You could actually control a broomstick while you're just sitting here until we arrive safely or crash to our deaths." He countered.

"Well, you're afraid of flying in an airplane and I'm afraid in flying on a broomstick. We're even" She stopped laughing when they were about to take off. Both of them had buckled their seat belts.

"How long is this flight anyways?" Harry asked her.

"About 20 hours to Brisbane" She grinned.

Harry groused. "Why didn't we do this by floo or apparating or portkey instead?"

"We're pretending to be muggles remember? And you said you don't really want Ginny to find out"

"Yes" He rolled his eyes at the mention of her name.

"Is there anything that you're not telling me, Harry?" The plane was already flying steady; take off was done about two and a half minutes ago.

"Nothing" He lied.

"Come on, tell me," She pleaded.

"I don't love her anymore, Hermione," He felt ashamed for telling her that. He knows that Ginny was still hoping that they'd be together again and since Hermione is also Ginny's friend, she might get mad or be disappointed.

Hermione gave him a comforting smile. "I sort of figured that out, Harry"

"You did?" He was a bit surprised. She nodded.

"I'm your best friend remember? I know you." Hermione find it weird that she feels sanguine about him not having feelings for Ginny anymore.

Harry smiled then he thought about something and gave a small frown.

"If you're thinking about what Ron's reactions will be…it's going to be fine, Harry. He won't hex or strangle you." She told him. "Ron's mature now and he's knows Ginny could look after herself."

Harry gave her another thankful smile. "Thanks, Hermione. You're the best"

"I know" She returned a smile and got a book from her back.

Their flight had been going for four hours.

"By the way, Harry. I was sort of mistaken about the weather there." Hermione had finished her book.

"Really? What?" Harry was eating sweets and it seems like he didn't really care what Hermione was telling her.

"Well, since my parents are in Brisbane and we're going thereI don't think we really need those winter coats. It doesn't snow there; it's just really cold. I can't wait to go to Southbank; I heard there's a lot of good pubs and restaurants there. I think we should tour around while looking for my parents. And Queen city mall, we could shop there it's the city's business district." She continued.

"Hmmm…kay" He ate more sweets. "This thing's really good!"

"What are you eating?" She took the red pack of candy that Harry was holding.

"Skittles?" She read the label.

"It's really good. I can't believe I've never eaten this stuff. It's really good!" Harry got another pack from his messenger. It was in blue this time. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "It has many kinds of flavours. There's Original Fruit, Wild Berry, Crazy Cores, Chocolate Mix, Tropical and Sour. I had to buy them all." He opened his new pack like a kid opening his Christmas present.

"This is quite amusing" She started eating Snickers. "Give me some of yours!" She took his Tropical Skittles pack.

"That's mine!" Harry swallowed.

"Too bad it's mine now" She finished up all the snickers. "Hmm…Skittles is good. _Experience the Rainbow._" Harry smirked and took another pack of Skittles (the Sour one this time) from his bag.

"Seriously? How many packs of Skittles did you buy? How many did you buy from that vending machine exactly?" She looked at him finish up his new pack.

"Let's just say I have enough for us until we land on Brisbane" He had another kind of candy on his hand this time.

"Oh my God! M&Ms!" Hermione had grabbed it before he could even open it.

**A/N: Read&Review!! And I LOVE SKITTLES :D Follow me on twitter adriwadri or ask me a question on /adriwadri :D**


End file.
